The present invention relates to a steering switch module for controlling electronic equipment mounted on an automobile or the like by operating a plurality of operation buttons provided on a steering wheel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering switch module which is improved so as to easily be attached to or removed from the steering wheel.
Conventionally, when electronic equipment, such as audio units, an airconditioner and a cruise control, mounted on an automobile or the like must be operated by a driver who is driving the automobile, if operation buttons are disposed on an instrument panel or a center console which is disposed apart from the driver, such a configuration inhibits the driver from easily operating the operation buttons. Moreover, the driver has to look away from a forward movement direction of the automobile.
Thus, there has been suggested a variety of steering switch modules in which the operation buttons are provided on the steering wheel, in particular, a pad portion thereof so the driver may operate the operation buttons easily while driving.
One example of such a steering switch module has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 62-448. As shown in FIG. 6, the steering switch module comprises: a casing 3 secured to a central portion 1 of a steering wheel by a magnet 2; and a plurality of operation buttons 6 provided on a switch board 4 disposed in the casing 3 to operate switches 5. The operation buttons 6 are respectively inserted into an insertion holes 7 formed in the casing 3 and then projects toward the driver while being held by the insertion holes 7.
When the above-mentioned steering switch module is inspected, the switch board 4 and the operation buttons 6 must be removed from the casing 3. However, since the operation buttons 6 are held by the insertion holes 7 formed in the casing 3 separation of the operation buttons 6 occurs during the removing operation. Therefore, there arises a problem in that the removing operation cannot easily be performed.
Besides, the steering switch module does not any means of illumination for the operation buttons 6. Therefore, there arises a problem of unsatisfactory operability of the operation buttons 6 during the night.